


I don't even know whAT this is just take it

by Fleshteeth



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, ej is there for like .2 seconds, fluff?, i guess?, there are a few mentions of blood but nothing really gorey, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleshteeth/pseuds/Fleshteeth
Summary: oops im bad at summaries just know that Jeff is an asshole (not really), Toby is confused, and there is a mention of a funeral in a denny's parking lot.





	I don't even know whAT this is just take it

They hadn’t expected so many people to be there. They wouldn't have done it if they had. 

A small group of rowdy, shithead teens had somehow gotten into the “mansion” 

They had planned on getting rid of the teens, cleaning up the bodies, then going out to get some food. No problems, not complicated. Ej would take out the two in the front wing, Toby would take out the one on the left, and Jeff would take out the back two.

Turns out the group wasn’t as small as they had initially thought. They were prepared for five, and got eleven instead. Needless to say, they were a little outnumbered.

In the end, two of the teens had made it out alive, and the rest had put up a damn good fight trying.

The whole fiasco started when the teens in the front saw Ej and absolutely flipped their shit. All five of them ran to the left wing, where Toby was already dealing with three instead of one. 

That’s when they all decided to gang up on Toby.

After a while of getting beaten to a pulp by eight teenagers at once, Toby figured he was probably hurt pretty badly, so he just played dead, hoping that the other’s would just take care of them for him. 

After that, the teens ran to the back of the building where Jeff and Ej already were, and it pretty much ended there.

Slender was pissed. Two of them had gotten away, one of them had fallen through the fucking ceiling, and now there were dead bodies absolutely everywhere.

And through all the chaos, none of them even bothered to notice that Toby was practically bleeding out.

After a long scolding from the big man, the three began walking back to the right wing, where everyone lived and slept, to get themselves cleaned up before they had to clean up the “mess” they had just made. Ej went off to his room, leaving Jeff and Toby to make their way back to theirs.

They were both still high on the adrenaline rush, not really paying attention to details or problems. Just existing.

Until Toby piped up.

“ Hey…” He slurred “ I feel kinda...funny..”

Not a moment later, Toby tripped against the wall

Only THEN did Jeff finally notice the massive, gushing wound on Toby’s back.

“ sweET MARY JESUS-”

Then Toby blacked out, falling unceremoniously into a bloody heap on the floor.

Toby woke up, groggy with the world spinning around him. As he propped himself up, he noticed he was in a bed. Not his own bed though. He puts two and two together, and figures that he’s in someone else’s room…. And apparently in someone else’s clothes. 

Suddenly, the door to the room opens and someone steps inside. He can’t quite tell who though.  
To him at the moment, it’s just a big white,red, and black moving blob. He made a feeble attempt to sit up, but the world just started spinning more and faster. And the blob just shoves him back down onto the bed anyways.

The room finally stops spinning, and he rubs at his eyes. He can sort of make out the blob a bit better now, white shirt-no,hoodie- long hair- oh shit. Oh fuck.

It was Jeff- He was in Jeff’s room. 

Now you may be wondering, “Why is that an oh shit moment?”

Well, good ol’ Jeff was quite notorious with the others for never, ever, letting anyone into his room under basically any circumstances. Not Ej, not Ben(though Ben had tried and failed multiple times to sneak in) not even Liu. And you did not want to try to get in/ sneak in. Just judging by the multitude of scars on Ben, it wasn’t a very good idea to even think about it.

Toby glanced around the unfamiliar space, and it was pretty much what he’d expect. Clothes strewn haphazardly around the floor(probably more on the floor than in the closet), miscellaneous stains on the walls, a messy desk in the corner. 

Nothing much really. Why was Jeff so dead set on keeping people out?

“ You’re a fucking idiot, Rogers.”

Oh right, he’s not ALONE in the room.

“ How- in the actual fuck- did you not fucking NOTICE that? “ Jeff sounded pissed. Toby knew better than to make Jeff more angry, so he did himself a favor and just stayed silent.

“ Like- you couldn’t even feel how wet your fucking back was? Shit, you were gushing like a goddamn FOUNTAIN-” 

Suddenly Jeff stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose. “ I’m only taking care of your sorry ass because no one else wants to. Don’t expect this shit to happen again.” And before Toby could even reply, Jeff stormed out of the room. Leaving Toby alone in the room to try his best to wrap his head around what was even happening.

He was still woozy from all the blood loss, and trying to make sense out of what Jeff had said sent his head reeling. So he just lay there, confused, and lowkey fearing for his life.

If Jeff of all people was taking care of him? He was pretty sure that meant certain death was coming swiftly, and Jeff was really just there to clean up his body.

Jeff effectively knocked Toby out of his thoughts when he walked back into the room with bandages, a bottle of pills, and two bottles of something in his arms. He didn’t say anything as he sat down on the side of the bed, he just set the items down next to him and motioned for Toby to give him his arm.

The two sat in an awkward silence as Jeff began bandaging up the busted parts of Toby’s arm. Toby wanted to at least say thank you, as to not seem ungrateful, but the situation was already just too awkward, and he really didn't want to risk saying anything.

For a moment, Toby looked down at himself to survey just how much damage had been done. He noticed his arms first, mostly bruised and busted in a few places. He couldn't see his torso through his shirt, but he had a feeling it was pretty bruised as well from all the kicking. Finally he looked down to his legs. They looked pretty nasty, but probably nothing that would keep him from walking. 

After bandaging the last bit of Toby’s arm,Jeff popped the bottle of pills open and handed a pill to Toby and got up off the bed, still not saying anything.

Toby finally broke the silence, “ What is this for? “ he questioned, looking down at the little white pill in his hand. “ Pain relief “ Jeff replied as he seemed to be looking for something in the corner. Toby just stared blankly at him. ….Did he not realize?

“ uuuuh, I uuuh- don’t think i need this dude-” Toby tried to lay it on Jeff as lightly as possible. The last thing he needed was an even more pissed off Jeff.

“ You ‘ don’t need it’???” Jeff asked incredulously “ What do you mean you don’t fucking need it you almost BLED OUT-” then Jeff paused. 

“...Oh-” 

Toby figures he’s realized it by now. “ Shit- sorry. I’m a dumbass-” Jeff grabbed the pill and put it back in the bottle, “ Fuck- sorry, i shouldn't have yelled, I just-” Jeff sighs and runs a hand through his ̶g̶r̶e̶a̶s̶y̶ hair.

Something was wrong. Toby knew Jeff isn’t necessarily one to apologise so quickly.Ever. Normally you would have to wait at LEAST a day. And that was if you were lucky enough to even GET an apology.

Toby butts in, mostly to keep anything from escalating, “ It’s fine dude- but uuuh, I just wanna know one thing….” He knows exactly what he’s about to do. He’s Toby fucking Rogers, and it was time to annoy someone. It was his thing, his shtick. No matter what kind of situation he was in, he was always sure to crack at least ONE joke. It was just how he rolled, and if it annoyed people? So be it.

“What?”

“ How much longer do i have to live doc- im still a virgin, i’ve got a wife and kids! Please doctor i’ve GOTTA know.” Toby snickers.

“ Are you fucking kidding me-”

“Doctor PLEASE, I’ve got a family to feed and virginity to lose and if i’m gonna die i’ve got to know how fast i’ve gotta find a bitch-” Toby just starts laughing. He can’t be serious to save his own life and he knows it.

Jeff looks...well... pissed “ Toby Rogers you’re a fucking dumbass.”

….Oh shit.

Jeff looks honestly more serious than Toby has ever seen him.

This is it, this is how he dies.

“ Tell me Rogers.” Jeff starts

This is it.This is the fucking end of the road for Toby Rogers. 

He can see it now, him, dead, at a really shitty funeral, probably in the parking lot of a denny’s or something. He briefly imagines his tombstone, “ Died over pissing off Jeffery Woods, the murderer, with a really shitty joke, may he rest in piss”

Jeff continues, “ How- tell me how- you can be a Virgin yet have a wife and children-” Jeff’s voice cracks, and he starts laughing. “ God damn it - “ Jeff is smiling. 

Holy shit.

By some miracle of god, Jesus, buddha or WHOEVER the fuck- Toby is still alive.

“ Alright- sit up Rogers “ Jeff helps pull Toby into a sitting position. “ Here” He hands Toby one of the two bottles. It’s Pepsi. Jeff opens his and takes a sip, “ Let me see your leg real quick “ He pulls Toby’s leg into his lap and looks at it for a moment.

“ Don’t walk around, you’ll fuck up your leg. You’re probably gonna be stuck in here for a day or two.” Jeff stated.

Wow.

Toby, needless to say, was a little surprised. He didn't really think the damage had been that bad- but then again, how would he know.

Toby was also still trying to figure out why he wasn’t dead, and now Jeff is keeping him hostage in his room? Was this a fever dream? Did those teenagers kill him? Toby quickly decides that if he’s gonna be stuck in here, he’s gotta know something first.

“ Jeff, can i ask you something? “

Jeff looks up from his bottle of pepsi, “ Sure, what ? “

“Why don’t you ever let anyone in here?”

He can see Jeff barely choke on his pepsi.

“ well, uh- “ he wasn’t expecting that, he should have seen that coming. “ I don’t know, i just hate people bothering me, y’know?”

“ Yeah, me too- oh my god i fucking hate it when people just come the fuck in and then they don't even bother to close the FUCKING DOOR BEHIND THEM-” Toby began to rant

Toby never wanted to admit it, but he was pretty dense. Jeff knew this, especially once he realized that Toby had actually bought his shitty lie.

“ -AND THEN THEY HAVE THE N E R V E TO SAY I’M BEING UNREASONABLE! LIKE- NO- YOU COME INTO MY SPACE AND I’LL THROW SHIT AT YOU IF I WANT TO! THAT’S NOT UNREASONABLE! ISN’T THAT STUPID???” Toby finally finished.

“Yeah, that’s fucking dumb man.” Jeff nodded.

“Hey, I think you should get some sleep dude. You really need the rest.” Jeff prodded

“ What? It’s only eleven!” Toby whined.

“ Don’t be a baby, Rogers. I’ve gotta go do some stuff for a while, don’t wake up or anything when i come back, ok? Cause I’m just gonna sleep.” Jeff says, walking towards the light switch.

Toby quickly notes that they were going to be sleeping in the same bed. But he doesn't mention it. He realizes he should probably be a bit more scared of sleeping in the same bed as a ruthless murderer with notorious anger issues, but he really can’t find it in him to care.

Jeff turned off the light, casting the room into darkness, “ Uh, goodnight i guess? Call me if you need something, ok? If you feel woozy or-”

“Jeff- I’ll be fine” Toby interrupted.

Jeff sighs, “ Goodnight Rogers, you dumbass.” He smiles

“ Goodnight Jeff “

Jeff goes to close the door behind him, but Toby interrupts again,

“ Thank you “

Jeff looks at Toby

“ Your welcome, Toby. Get some rest. “ And he closes the door.


End file.
